Sleeping Beauty: A Jasico Fic
by AmericanLover3
Summary: This is part 1 in the Demigodly Fairy-Tales. I will hopefully write more. It is a Jasico or a Jason x Nico story. Please read and review. I hope you like it.


_**Hello guys. This is what I was hinting at in my other fic if you have read it, about castles. That's right people! I'm starting something I like to call Demigodly Fairy-tales. It wont be featuring only Jasico, but that is main. This is going off of the actual Sleeping Beauty tale, not the Disney one. It will also have my own spin. Basically, Nico will be the princess in most of these.**_

_**Nico: 'Hey! Why do I have to be the princess?'**_

_**AL3: You are the tiny and prettier one.**_

_**Jason: You mean I'm not pretty? *Flutters eyelashes***_

_**AL3: Not as pretty as Nico.**_

_**Nico: I'm not pretty.**_

_**Jason and AL3: Stop and let the peasants people speak your highness.**_

_**Nico: What the Hades?!**_

_**Jason: I am defending your honor.**_

_**AL3: Just give the disclaimer your highness.**_

_**Nico: AmericanLover3 does not own the Fairy Tale Sleeping Beauty, PJO or HO**__**O**__**.**_

_**Jason: Your majesty! Please do not converse with the peasants.**_

_**Anyways! On to the story. Please R&R.**_

* * *

There once was a kingdom of great and gentle majesty. The townsfolk were kind, and trade and agriculture flourished. But above all of the loved in this kingdom, there was the Royal Family. The royal family was gentle, paying each of their servants a great lot and treating everyone with a warm atmosphere. The Kings name was Hades. He was a tall man with dark hair and pale skin. His eyes were as black as obsidian, glinting with the spark of a genius. He was a kind King, and had a calming effect. The Queen's name was Maria. She had sun-kissed skin and Long dark hair that tumbled over her shoulder in waves. Her golden eyes were caring, and seemed to hypnotize all.

Now the special thing about the Royal Family, was that they were loved, not only by the kingdoms inhabitants, but by the woodland creatures such as the Fae or the Faeries. The Fae took great interest in them, and how kind they were. The Fae decided to help the King and Queen, by defending the kingdom from foreign invaders.

The King and Queen were happy. They had everything they could ever want. Almost. What the Queen longed for most of all was a child. She wished to have many children, so that the halls would be filled with shrieks and giggles of joy. The King and the Queen tried for a child three times before giving up. Their hopes down, they went to the Fae, to beg of them this simple task. To which the Fae replied that Queen Maria was already with Child. The kingdom rejoiced. Feasts and banquets roved on for days.

When the Queen gave birth to the child, The 9 Fae came to her and blessed the child with gifts of wonder, like beauty and wisdom. They named this child Bianca.

Bianca was a very intelligent child, and the Queen and The King were happy.

Bianca, by the age of four could speak incredibly so. She knew far more than an normal four year old would. Once day, Bianca came up to the Queen.

"Madre? Will I ever have a brother or sister? I want to have someone that I may teach games to, and read stories to in the library." Bianca begged. The Queen pondered upon this, then nodded.

"Possibly some day, il mio bambino*"

That night, Queen Maria went to her husband and told him of Bianca's wish for a sibling. He agreed that it seemed lonely without more children. They tried three times for a child, just as they had before. After a week, King Hades and Queen Maria returned to the Fae and asked if Queen Maria was once again with child. The Fae all nodded and smiled happily, except for one. This particular Fae was bitter, and came from the east just last year, looking for somewhere to stay. She scowled angrily much of her time there, and rarely smiled.

The next morning, Queen Maria went to Bianca and told her of the news. The small child lept to her feet in joy, carefully hugging her mother around the waist.

"Oh Madre! I'm so happy!"

"What shall we name the child?"

"Oh! Nico if it is a boy, and if it is a girl Celestiana!" She cried happily. Queen Maria looked down at her with a smile.

"Those names are wonderful. I am curious. Did where did you get those names?"

"My storybooks Madre. Nico means 'Victor of the people.' Celestiana means 'heavenly.' That's what the story says."

Maria thought for a moment and smiled.

"Those names it shall be then."

The bitter Fae growled angrily from her vantage point. She thought that these humans were tiny and weak, unworthy of Fae magic. So she cast a curse instead of a blessing.

"When your second borne child reaches the sixteenth year of life, the child shall prick their finger on a spinning spindle and die." She growled angrily, and once the curse was cast, she flew away. What she didn't know is that the King had heard every word she had said, and was frozen cold in his steps. He ran to Maria and told her of what he had just witnessed.

The Queen frowned and her eyebrows furrowed.

"We shall ask the other Fae what to do." She replied.'

They returned to the Fae. The bitter and resentful Fae was out rejoicing in the fact that she was to cause Chaos and Strife. They told them of the curse she had cast and the looming threat that spinning spindles were beginning to become. The Fae conversed quietly with each other.

"We will bless the child, just as we have before but we will do two things. We will bless this child with a new gift. While it may be hard to control you will find it may be a blessing in disguise."

The small yellow Fae they had come to know as Rhoswen came forth from their huddle and rested her tiny hand on the Queens stomach.

"This child, at the sixteenth year of life, instead of falling prey to the curse so jealously cast upon it, shall fall into a deep slumber, of which they shall be awoken 100 years later by a Kings son." Rhoswen chanted. The King and Queen looked both relieved and startled.

"Why 100 years?" Queen Maria asked. The rest of the Fae frowned.

"It will take about 100 years to find Ionia after she is reported to the Ruler of the Fae, Titania." And the King and Queen were pleased that they would get to spend at least 16 years with their child, before their child would sleep and then live on.

Once the King and the Queen returned to their kingdom, the King banned the use of all or any type of Spindle. As the people loved the King and Queen, they did as was asked, and not a single spindle was spun.

Nine months passed quickly, the kingdoms inhabitants waiting with bated breath. The child was borne a boy, on the 23rd hour on the 35th minute. The child was a male, and was named Nico. The Fae returned to the castle, blessing the child with gifts of knowledge, wisdom, beauty and strength, and many other attributes just as they had with his sister before.

Nico was a quiet child, but just as Bianca, was loved by all. He never fussed too much, and always listened to the rules. The King and Queen were filled with pride and joy at their two children. The Curse so ruefully cast upon the youngest child was forgotten, in favor of games and laughter. Nico was never warned of the dangers that awaited him on his sixteenth birthday.

Nico and Bianca grew to be beautiful. It was a known fact that they were considered the most beautiful of people in the land, with an exception of their parents. Both children had their mothers golden eyes, sparkling with mischief and wisdom.

Bianca let her hair grow wild, reaching down to her waist in long waves. Her skin was sun-kissed and her white smile was that of perfection. She wore her silver circlet proudly. Bianca had a proper womanly shape and was perfect at archery. She could spit an arrow from a mile away. Every night she would read stories with her beloved brother in the library.

Nico looked much like his sister. His dark hair curled and stopped around the nape of his neck, more often than not , tied back with a simple ribbon or piece of fabric, and held down by his own silver circlet. His skin was like porcelain, no flaws or blemishes to be seen. He had a smile that stretched from full lips and lit up the room in its beauty. He spent most of his time indoors, reading and practicing his gift. The Fae had gifted him with the ability to bend and use the shadows, so that he would always be able to return to his family, and the ability to see the dead. He used them wisely and never for evil.

On the eve before Nico's sixteenth birthday, he was restless. Something wasn't right. He leapt from bed and threw on a cloak, bare feet padding softly against the cool flagstone of the castle. Nico continued walking around the castle until he came upon a wing he had never seen before. The door in-front of him was ajar, soft candlelight spilling through the crack. He curiously opened the door. Inside the room, lay a spinning spindle. An old woman sat in-front of it. She worked tenderly and was careful with her work. Nico, having never seen one of these contraptions, crept forward in awe and curiosity. The woman was new to the kingdom, and had not heard about the strict rule against spinning spindles. Nico walked forward, looking at the spindle in wonder. He reached out a thin hand to touch it. As soon as his finger touched the spindle, red blood welled up and dripped upon it. He jerked his hand backwards. The old woman looked at him in alarm.

Nico collapsed to the floor, looking more dead than alive. The old woman cried for help. Several guards rushed in and took in the scene. The woman explained what had happened. They were in shock and disbelief. One of the guards picked Nico up from the floor and carried him to the King and Queens chambers. The Queen opened the door and cried out in alarm.

"Nico! Il mio bambino!" She sobbed and cupped his soft face in her hands. King Hades, woken from the sound of his wife's cries, ran out of the room to them, glancing at Nico, and quickly up at the guards.

"What happened." King Hades demanded. The guards looked back to the old woman, who had come with them.

"He pricked his finger against a spinning spindle. I apologize my kind King, if only I had noticed him in the room.." The older woman looked on the verge of tears.

"Elena. Do not cry, for this was not your fault. This was a destined fate, determined by an jealous Fae. However, I am happy that he is not dead. He is in a deep sleep according to the Fae, and will stay this way for 100 years." Hades said sadly, looking down at his son. The guards looked up at the king in surprise. Elena's face turned to one of determination.

"I will create the best of blanket for where he lay, my king. It is the least that I can do." She said, walking off, presumably to do just that. The King looked after her, and then back down at his son.

"My son, I am sorry that this fate has come to you." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, before telling the guards to prepare a chamber.

The chamber was beautiful. A bed lay in the middle of the ornate room, decorated in silks and beautiful blankets. Nico lay in the middle of the bed, arms folded across his torso, hands clasped together. His eyes were closed, as they had been since he had fallen prey to the curse. Nico's hair was splayed out around his head on the pillow like a halo only blocked slightly by the his circlet. His skin looked whiter than fallen snow, save for the pale flush of red across his cheeks. Overall, he looked delicate...Breakable even. King Hades and Queen Maria looked down upon their sons 'sleeping' form with tears in their eyes.

Bianca walked into the room.

"Madre! Padre! The guards said something was wrong, and that you were in here. What happened?" She questioned, confusion splayed across her face. Her eyes drifted to the prone form of her brother on the bed. Bianca's eyes took in the paleness of his face and the stillness of his body, save his shallow breathing. Horror replaced the confusion.

"Nico! _Nico_!" She yelled, running over to the bed and hugging him close to her body. "Whats wrong with him?! Is he ill?"

"No. He had fallen prey to the curse that was cast upon him as a child." Maria replied sadly, voice drenched in grief.

"What? What curse?!" Bianca demanded. King Hades explained to his daughter what had happened when Maria was still pregnant with Nico. Bianca looked back down at him.

"So he will be ok? Just asleep for 100 years, right?" She asked. King Hades and Queen Maria nodded. Bianca kissed her brothers forehead and lay him neatly back on the bed, smoothing out the blankets and positioning his hands again.

"I hope he won't be lonely..." Bianca murmured. They all left the room.

* * *

When told of the news, the kingdom fell into a year long sorrow. Trade diminished and nobody smiled anymore. Many people went in and out of the princes chambers, to pay their respects. Everyone mourned and nobody was happy. The Fae went into hiding, needing to do their own mourning for the boy who would loose his family. The Fae, before going into hiding, cast a spell around the edge of the kingdom, and a giant wall of thorns wrapped around the border to protect it from invaders. The Kingdoms inhabitants slowly died off, until the only ones alive in the Kingdom were the Fae and the cursed Prince. 100 years dragged on.

Prince Jason, son of King Zeus was riding around the forest on his horse. A glance backwards showed that he was far ahead of his cousin Prince Leo, thus winning the race. His horse reared up and stopped. Jason looked back forward to see what was wrong. A giant wall of thorns rose from the ground where there should only be forest. Jason looked at it curiously, leaping from his horse and taking out his sword. He slashed at the thorns. They broke away easily but nearly got stuck in his hands. He made a hole in the wall of thorns big enough for his horse and himself to go through. Leaping back on his horse, Jason eased Tempest through the opening.

Once through, the hole that he had made closed up with new vines. Jason had a momentary panic attack before deciding to go on. He looked forward. And began to gape in awe. An entire Kingdom loomed in-front of him. Curiosity peaked, and he snapped the reins of his horse. Tempest began to run through the kingdom. It was eerily beautiful, in a broken sort of way. As soon as he reached the castle, he hopped off Tempest and handed him a apple from his satchel. Jason slipped through the large doors. The castle was gorgeous, even more so than his fathers. It was entirely empty. Dead flowers littered the ground. Jason smiled at the prospect of having his very own castle to explore and walked to the right to begin. He soon came across a large door. It was decorated in golds and silvers. A great heap of dead flowers lay outside it.

Jason pushed open the door, stepping over the dead flowers. A large bed lay in the middle of the room. Sunlight shone through the lone window behind it, illuminating the bed. Jason walked up to the bed, before freezing. A boy, about his age lay in the middle of the bed, covered in silks and dressed in the detailed clothing of a royal. His pale hands were clasped in-front of him, like he was dead. His skin was like porcelain, save the redness of his cheeks and full lips. Long eyelashes swept his cheeks, halfway obscured by dark hair. His hair was splayed out across the pillow and had a shining silver circlet about it, illuminated by the soft golden sunlight. Gorgeous.

Jason reached a hand out, gently cupping the soft face. His eyes scanned across the beautiful face before leaning down and planting his lips across the boys soft ones. It was perfect. For a moment that is. Golden eyes opened hazily, meeting his own blue ones, before he was pushed off of him, landing on the floor in a heap. The boy sat up, touching his lips in surprise. He glanced around with wide eyes.

"Madre!" He yelled. "Padre! Bianca!" The boy leapt from the gilded bed. He ran across the room to what looked like a sword case, throwing it open and plucking from it a sword of darkness. The boy fastened it to his belt before glancing back into the case. He pulled out two rings, of which he put on, and a letter. Carefully, the beautiful boy opened it. He fell to the floor and began to sob once finished reading it, curling in on himself. The shadows seemed to wrap around this boy of light like a security blanket.

Jason walked carefully over to him, picking up the letter and scanning it over himself.

'Dear Nico, It has been 100 years since you have fallen prey to a curse cast upon you by an evil Fae. It was to be said that you prick your finger upon a spinning spindle and fall into a deep sleep, only to be woken by a Kings son. We hope you live long and make it without us. Vi vogliamo bene ' ~Queen Maria, King Hades and Princess Bianca.'

Jason looked at the boy, or Prince Nico. To sleep for 100 years must be something that toys with your mentality.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason asked. Nico looked up, beautiful golden eyes red from crying.

"My entire family is dead..." He sobbed. " I wish I was dead with them."

Nico made a move to grab his sword, but Jason crouched down and placed a hand over his own.

"Do not take your life, please I beg of you. That would be a great tragedy and a sin to kill such beauty. Please don't." Jason pleaded. Nico looked up at him.

"Whats your name? I presume are a 'Kings son'. My name is Nico di Angelo, Prince of Aerwen." Nico said, holding out a hand to shake. Jason grasped it in his own and brought it to his lips, pressing them to Nico's knuckles. Nico's face flushed a deep red, clashing beautifully with his pale skin.

"I am Jason Grace, Prince of Kaierith." Jason said softly. Nico frowned.

"I suppose a lot has changed in the many years that I have been asleep..." He mumbled. Jason frowned, but then brightened.

"I can teach you. I can show you how much has changed. Will you allow my to take you to my kingdom?" Jason asked. Nico looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You would do that? I mean..you don't have to." Nico said. Jason smiled and hugged Nico to his chest. Nico let out a squeak and his face got red.

"It would be my honor." Jason said happily. He helped Nico stand, and they began to walk through the castle, all the way back to his horse.

Nico was helped up on the horse and Jason climbed on behind him, before they rode back to Jason's fathers kingdom.

Many years later, a wedding was arranged and they lived happily ever after, or something of that nature...

The End.

* * *

_**I may continue this one, but anyways! Here is the first of the Demigodly Fairy-Tales! Most will be Jasico, but whatever. Please Review and tell me if I should write more. Until next time...**_

_** ~AmericanLover3**_


End file.
